


Bug Klein

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste is an otaku, Adrien August, Break from patrol to watch anime, Day 5: Underwear, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Plagg is laughing in a corner, Poor Adrien can’t survive, ladrien, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: "It could be worse," Adrien tried to say to himself. No, nothing could be worse than meeting Ladybug while he was wearing his Ladybug & Chat Noir limited edition underwear ready for a two-season Fruits Basket marathon.Adrien August Day 5 ― Underwear
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Bug Klein

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with more humor than actually romance! I just love the fact that Adrien really likes anime and as I’m watching Fruits Basket season 2, I can totally see his favorite character being Kyo (the cat). Also, is a really great story! I recommend <3  
> And, any errors, just tell me! I hope you enjoy!

Saturdays had always the luck of being the most beloved days of the week. For Adrien, the reason was that he had less commitments on that day. Thus, he could return home and enjoy free time for his favorite pastime: watching animes.

Adrien really liked spending his time on that. It started first as something to improve his Japanese and later, it became part of his life. He has finished watching most of the anime on his list of recommendations and decided to marathon a specific one.

Despite being quite eclectic with his options, Fruits Basket would never fully interest him if it weren't for the cat-related character who was one of the protagonists. In fact — like other characters — the character was cursed to turn into a cat. What could be better than that?

Two versions of the first season and the second one official proved that the story had much more to present. From the most innocent humor to the most difficult drama, Fruits Basket made Adrien thank Gabriel for not being a completely bad father. He had his own problems, of course, but nothing at the level of the cursed zodiac’s parents.

Adrien positioned the popcorn he had asked Nathalie to make, a bottle of water and left the first episode ready while he looked around to see if he wasn’t forgetting something.

_A blanket would be good too_ , the boy thought to himself.

Even though it was warm enough to be in underwear, the feeling of having something to hug was always welcome. After all, he never watched his anime with anyone.

But it was in that half second that he pulled the blanket off his bed that a new presence entered the room. As he turned around, he saw Ladybug standing by the window with a static look at him. Obviously, the colors had drawn her attention since the boy's pajamas were a large white shirt with a ladybug in the middle and a red underwear with black polka dots.

A shiver ran down Adrien's spine.

He wasn't just standing in front of the love of his life while he was in underwear. It was _the Ladybug & Chat Noir limited edition _underwear that he had purchased a few weeks ago, with the second version of it stored in a well-hidden place in his closet.

A visibly uncomfortable smile appeared on his face. If only he could push her aside just to jump out the window.

“H-h-h-hi, L-ladybug! W-what a s-surprise…,” Adrien greeted, putting the blanket in front of his torso.

The heroine took a while to compose herself.

“A-a-ah! Hi! Er… hi. I came here... w-w-why did I come here?,” Ladybug asked more to herself. “Oh yes! C-che-check if everything is fine with you. You know? Like, because yesterday it was a very _hot_ akuma chase… I mean, crazy akuma chase.”

“Me? I'm great. Amazing. Wonderful! Fantastic! Super fantastic!,” he was throwing adjectives while trying to get around the couch, staying as far away from her view as possible. “In a more wonderful state than Chat Noir, probably.”

“It’s t-true. He took the easy part. Less fun, but easier.”

“Why less fun?”

“Because _I_ was the one who saved you... a-and, uh, are you going to watch something?”

Adrien looked at the television screen and returned to his partner. If she wasn't too busy, they could watch together. Maybe he could just leave the anime recommendation — well, if Ladybug was the type who was interested in that.

“It's just an anime that I'm marathoning. The story is pretty cool. D-do you want to watch...?”

The boy didn't even need to complete his question since Ladybug quickly sat beside him on the couch with a very anxious look. The motive of the anxiety, he didn't understand it very well. That was when his eyes fell. It would be polite of him to dress in a more presentable manner. However, when he got up, the heroine suddenly questioned him.

“Uh… I'm going to change clothes,” he replied.

“D-d-don't change anything because of me! It's all right! Stay the way you feel comfortable,” the girl said holding his wrist.

He would _definitely_ feel more comfortable standing in the same room as his father and his secretary in that moment or also being attacked again by the akuma from yesterday. But if his lady was telling him to stay that way, why go against it?

“You know, my friend Marinette has already crossed the city in her pajamas just to help me go to the cinema,” Adrien commented and found his partner's sudden uneasy breathing beside him strange.

“P-p-poor thing…,” he shook his head in disagreement.

“It was nice and less embarrassing pajamas in her case. The style really suits her.”

“Y-y-your pajamas are also cool… and cute, Adrien.”

The two looked at each other with their faces burning as the first episode ran its first seconds. When the protagonist appeared on the screen, Adrien directed all of his concentration on her. He couldn't understand whether what was happening was luck or bad luck.

He was with his lady watching one of his favorite anime of the season.

He was with his lady watching one of his favorite anime of the season _wearing his underwear_.

What a lucky boy, uh? The hiss he was hearing was probably Plagg laughing in the cheese safe box. As impossible as it was, Adrien wished the kwami could choke.


End file.
